Trapped in Time
by Girlwaggy
Summary: The Tudor Court is full of intrigue, drama and passion especially when Katherine catches the eye of the King. But Katherine is not your average Tudor lady, she is a scientist from our time doing every thing she can to get home but still keep history on track. Even if it risks her life or means her closest friend Anne Boleyn faces her fate on the chopping block.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day.

Heading into work I am filled with nervousness about the prospect of testing the machine on people for the first time, and excitement over what would happen. Years of testing and tweaking and experimentation had all lead up to this day. And it all came down to me, the idiot volunteer, to make hundreds of dreams come to reality.

'Are you ready hun?' Zach, my fiancé and lab partner asks as he kisses me gently on the cheek.

'As I'll ever be' I reply, walking with him down the long stretch of corridor toward the lab that houses the machine.

I hear 'Good Luck' echo along the corridor and a few rounds of spattered applause as I push open the doors to the lab and hurry over to the med station for one last medical check.

'Heartbeat is good, white blood count is normal. Is your implant working properly?' Lisa the lab doctor asks, shooting a quick glance at Zach.

'I'm still not pregnant if that's what you're asking' I respond laughing slightly, fingering my contraceptive implant.

'Fair enough. We just have one last thing to do before we get started today.' Lisa continues, turning around to grab a large syringe full of a pale green liquid. My heart drops, even though I knew this was coming. 'The general vaccine. This concoction should provide you with protection, even just basic immunity to all the known viral diseases in our database. Fingers crossed you won't come across anything we haven't discovered yet.'

I brace myself for the sharp prick of the injection, gripping Zach's hand like a python. I may be scientist but I am by no means a fan of needles. Especially not ones going into my skin.

'All set' Lisa declares patting my leg and spinning around again. 'Good luck Kathy' she shouts over her shoulder as Zach and I walk away. He is holding tight to my hand, gently running his thumb across the back of mine.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asks at the boundary of the machine, looking deep into my eyes.

'I'm sure. What better way to learn more about what I love than to try?' I respond.

'True but that won't stop me from worrying about you' He says leaning in to kiss me.

'It's time' A voice comes out over the loudspeaker and Zach moves away, putting on a pair of safety specs. I walk towards the centre of the machine and take my place on the metal plate.

'Initiating power up. In 3…2…1'

A bright white light flashes behind my eyes and I feel myself falling, falling and falling. Then splash into a shallow patch of water. The metal plate lands beside me, sparking and flashing as it sinks into the water.

'No, oh no no no. Shit.' I mutter diving down after it. Pulling it up to the surface I see it is damaged, the water has soaked the circuitry and the powering up has warped the shell. 'Oh SHIT!' I shout, throwing it on the shore and watching in despair as it fractures apart.

Hoofbeats. Hoofbeats in the distance growing ever closer as I try to clamber out of what now seems to be a large shallow fishing lake. As I finally climb onto the shore, covered in mud and soaked from head to toe a horse and rider comes into view. A stunning dark-haired woman atop a glorious chestnut mare. She draws to a stop beside me and gazes down in shock at my mud-covered jeans and low-cut top, as I stare at the necklace sitting clearly at her throat. A pearl studded B. One I've only ever seen in portraits and photographs.

Today was the day we tested the time machine. It was supposed to send me forward, to see the science of the future. Now I'm in the past face to face with Anne Boleyn. And my only way of getting home is shattered at my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, Mother of Elizabeth the First is staring at me. She's right in front of me, flesh and blood, and oh god she's getting off her horse. She's coming over. What do I do? What do I do?

'Hi.' I say and mentally slap myself. She appears startled but continues to make her way over to me.

'Who are you? What are you doing on my family's grounds?' She questions, still eyeing my modern clothes but edges still closer.

Her family's grounds, well that narrows it down a little. It means I've appeared at Hever Castle, almost 150km from where I stepped into the machine 500 years from now in Oxford.

'Katherine, milady, my name is Katherine' I say, attempting to curtsey and stumbling over the mud clogged heels of my boots.

'And pray tell me Katherine of nowhere, what are you doing here?'

'I'm a little, well really a lot lost.' I answer 'If you could help me collect these pieces Anne…'

'You know me?' she interrupts and once again I mentally slap myself, several times, and proceed to blurt out the first thing that comes to my head

'Well no your majesty but I have heard about you and the King…'

'I must stop you there. She moves closer to me and in the process steps on part of the return disk, shattering it even further. 'There is no me and the King, nor am I owed the tile of majesty. I have not even met the King, that honour fell to my sister.'

I've really screwed up here. We are at the start of it all, that makes it what 1522 or was it 1523?

'I have to ask before I say too much. What date is it?' I ask, cutting off what was likely another demand for answers.

'It is the 27th of February, the year of our lord 1522' She answers looking startled at my fierce tone.

'Ok, so the pageant is coming up, where she meets the King and then it all starts' I say to myself, unfortunately not quiet enough.

'How do you know of the pageant? You speak of the future with clarity and confidence. Are you a witch?' She demands stepping towards me again, forcing me to step backwards and trip into the lake again.

'I'm not a witch' I snap wiping mud off myself AGAIN and clambering back up the bank and spattering the hem of her gown. 'I'm just a traveller, who has come from a time and place far away.'

Suddenly I have an idea. Its not a good idea by any stretch of the imagination but it might keep me alive here until Zach can find a way to get me home. 'But I do know the way the future will go. And with my help you will become the Queen of England.'

'Queen?' She gasps, and her hand flies to her necklace

'Yes. Queen. And all I ask is for you to help me. I need suitable clothes, a place to stay and a lie to live' For a moment my heart stops, and I pray that she'll agree, as I can see it all turning over in her head.

It seems like forever but eventually she nods.

'If you can make me the Queen of England, I will call you my friend and take you with me to court. Are we agreed?'

'Agreed.' I hold out my hand for her to shake and she tentatively clasps my finger. 'We'll work on that'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This day did not go the way I was expecting it. I planned to spend maybe an hour exploring a future society and bring back the technology to improve our world. I planned to be back home by dinner time. We had reservations.

I did not plan to be standing in Anne freaking Boleyn's chambers in Hever Castle getting fussed around by handmaidens and maidservants. My jeans and cotton t-shirt are gone, thrown in the fire as soon I entered the room, for fear that some how I'd invent denim hundreds of years early. Reluctantly, my Victoria Secrets bra follows them. That thing was expensive, and so gorgeous but my future is to be full of corsets and kirtles and whatever else Anne keeps handing me. Then she helps me to wipe the now dry mud from my arms and face before she once again starts to hand me some old clothes. Layers and layers of clothing later I no longer look like myself, but am deemed presentable enough for the maids to be called in to arrange my hair. They mutter in shock at the layer of mud and dirty water that are obscuring the natural dirty blonde of my hair, and begin to wash and brush it through, constantly exchanging glances as they apply a perfume and braid it into a crown across my brow.

Eventually I look the part of a noble lady, jewels and all, generously outfitted by Anne's old clothes.

'So…' Anne begins as I stand in shock before the mirror 'The King is to be a part of the pageant. You claim that this is where he will fall for me, and yet he has already chosen my sister over me once before. I know my father wishes for me to be his mistress as my sister was but who is to say, but you, that he will keep me any longer than he kept her.'

'I know he will. You'll just have to trust me because I can't tell you any more than that' I answer, fiddling with the diamond engagement ring on my finger, a nervous tick I'd picked up since Zach had given it to me. Anne sees it for the first time, grabbing my hand and inspecting the ring. She lets it fall to my side again before eyeing me up and down.

'Are you betrothed?' She asks hesitantly. I nod sadly.

'His name is Zach' I respond, still twirling the ring 'He's the most amazing man I've ever met but I'll never see him again now. It's over.'

'Shall I get rid of it?' Anne asks 'A broken engagement may hurt your prospects at court'

I know that logically having the ring won't help but I can't get rid of it yet. Instead I thread it on a thing silver chain and clasp it around my neck, letting the ring fall close to my heart.

'Milady?' A nervous servant knocks at the open door 'Your father and uncle request your presence at supper' She eyes me suspiciously before turning and hurrying away down the corridors.

'What do you know of my family?' Anne turns to me as she hurries around the room preparing herself.

'Not that much. I know you have a sister named Mary and a brother, whose name I don't remember.' I answer 'Other than that, not much. I'm a scientist not a historian, what I remember is from when I was like eight years old and TV shows so the details are a bit fuzzy.'

'I have no idea what half those words mean. TV?'

'It's kind of like theatre but different. Not important.'

'Well, once again you are correct. Mary is arrived back from France this morning and George, my brother has been working with my father and uncle.' She starts to head out the door and turns back to me 'Are you not hungry?'

'Yes, starving but is that wise? Both your father and uncle will be there and neither knows me or will trust me.'

'Let me lead, if my family believes that you can help them be elevated in the King's eyes they'll have no problems with helping you in the court.'

She leads the way down the winding corridors of Hever, past sputtering candles and elegant tapestries of dramatic battles until they finally open up into a large dining hall where an enormous banquet table is laid with food, including a whole roast pig. At the far end sits two men, one with a thick greying beard, that I assume are Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk. Anne heads towards them as I wait in the shadows of the corridor. I see her greet them and she starts gesturing. Both men look shocked and affronted at first but as she continues talking they seem to calm down.

'And who might you be?' A gentle voice asks behind me

'Indeed, a stranger in the castle dressed as our beloved sister.' Another male voice sounds

I spin and find myself face to face with Anne's siblings.

'Father!' George declares, leading me into the room 'It appears we have a new uninvited guest'

The man with no beard stands. 'George, release the lady. This is the Lady Katherine, a friend of your sister. She is here to help her succeed at what Mary failed.' He shoots a disapproving look at Mary who hangs her head.

'Oh' He lets go of my wrist and moves away.

'I have arranged for Lady Katherine to accompany us to Chateau Vert and participate in the pageant. She, Mary and Anne will be playing the parts of three virtues and the ONE job you have is to make Anne desirable to the King. You will become his mistress.' The bearded man, apparently the Duke of Norfolk barks out and we sit down to the most uncomfortable meal I've ever eaten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days later and our carriages have arrived at the castle that will be the home of the Chateau Vert Pageant and Joust, and more importantly the place where King Henry is set to fall for Anne Boleyn for the first time. It's grand, far grander than Hever Castle and bustling with people dressing in all their finery, each and every one trying to catch the King's eye and his favour.

'I still haven't figured out how you managed to get your father and uncle to agree to this.' I lean over to Anne as we pull into the main courtyard and get ready to climb out.

'I assured them you were of use. After that they didn't really ask any questions; both of them are too preoccupied with ensuring that the Boleyn family finds the King's grace and are elevated accordingly.' There is a bitterness to Anne's voice 'No matter who they hurt in the process'

We climb out one after the other and in my usual clumsy fashion I succeed in falling on my face the second I find my feet, still unused to the layers of skirts flapping around my legs. A hand reaches down and helps me up, leading me face to face with a stunningly attractive young man smirking slightly as Anne hides a laugh.

'Mistress Boleyn, would you care to introduce your most elegant companion?' He says leaning down to kiss my hand.

'Very well' Anne laughs 'This is Lady Katherine, a dear friend, and Katherine this is…'

'Brandon.' The Duke of Norfolk announces from behind me. 'A pleasure as always.'

I get the impression that this is not the case. But this Brandon whoever he is simply brushes off the hostility in his tone and carries on with his flirting.

'Charles Brandon milady, close friend of his majesty. I trust that you, along with your dear friend will be participating in the pageant?'

'I shall.' I respond, gently tugging my hand away from his determined grasp. I may not be getting back to Zack but that doesn't mean I'll be jumping into the sack with the first, admittedly ridiculously handsome, man that says hello.

'Then I shall look forward to becoming more closely acquainted.' He says as Thomas Boleyn begins leading our small group up the stairs and into the great hall of the castle. Glancing back over my shoulder I see him laughing with a dark-haired man in fine clothing, both of them watching us walk away. I can feel eyes burning into my back but whose eyes I don't know. Hurrying through the hallways at top speed Anne, Mary and I have been herded into an antechamber off the banquet room where construction is beginning on a model castle and beautiful dance floor. We are handed white gowns each marked by a sash embroidered in gold and green, and a beautifully ornate white mask. Across the room more ladies stand dressed in black wearing matching masks, their sashes say things like Danger, Scorn and Unkindness. Anne already dressed in her gown and bearing a sash of Perseverance (how ironic), was off delighting the master of ceremony with some witty story about her time in France, the other ladies flocking around her like little birds. I start attempting to get changed and end up completely tangled in the unfamiliar corset lacings on the kirtle, I'd only just gotten the hang of the corset Anne had given me without the hassle of this new style.

'Here let me' says Mary helping untangle me from the ribbons, seeming to appear from nowhere.

'Thanks, maybe you should be playing mercy instead of me' I answer, gesturing to the sash across my chest reading Mercy in calligraphy and across at hers which seems to read Beauty, another fitting combination.

'Perhaps.' She laughs and leads me over towards Anne as the master of ceremony starts the rehearsal. The next hours pass by in a blur, as we practice the lines assigned to us and the proper responses to our heroes.

The next day, after a restless night in the chambers I'm sharing with the Boleyn sisters we are once again hurrying down to the antechamber in our costumes and taking our place in the towers of the castle. This time the men have joined us for the full performance, with the King's honoured guests seated on a dais before us. From what I gather, those of us in white are the Virtues trapped in a tower guarded by the ladies in black waiting to be rescued by our manly heroes. Quite frankly I wanted to roll my eyes when I heard the premise. And somewhere in the throng of men is the King although I have no idea which of the masked gentlemen he might be.

The pageant begins, with a portly man labelled Ardent Desire calling the charge and our heroes storming the castle, each collecting his Virtue. Anne beside me laughs as a man with dark hair climbs towards us; eyes glittering behind his mask latched on Anne. Its not surprising, she really is stunning and with her dark hair and eyes standing between myself and the King's sister both of whom are dirty blonde she certainly stands out. I think Anne told me her name was Margaret.

'Perseverance, you are my prisoner now' he declares taking her hand and leading her down to the dancing space with each of us following. We are paired with our matching hero for the dance, taking our rehearsed space and our masks removed by attendants at the edges of the room. Applause echoes around the room and the honoured guests salute the 'hero' that had chosen Anne, now paired with Margaret down the line. I recognise him from yesterday. It seems our dark-haired stranger is King Henry and he is staring at Anne, so everything is going exactly as it should be.

That is until he turns his head to grin at Brandon beside him and catches my eye. I see him take a deep breath and watch his gaze follow the curves of my body once again. Shit. The music starts and we begin to dance but barely two steps into the dance my partner has been swapped for the King who still hasn't taken his eyes off my face. His hand tightens at my waist as he guides me through the steps, and I feel the smallest spark of electricity. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Anne watching us with a frown.

'And who might you be?' He murmurs into my ear, his breath warm on my neck and once again I am very aware of the pressure of his hand sliding across my lower back. I pretend not to hear, keeping a cold indifference plastered across my face to hide the inner freak out going on in my head. His eyes are still locked onto mine and he opens his mouth to ask the question again as the music shifts. The partners change again and this time Brandon takes my hand as Henry makes his way down the line to Anne. Thankfully, once she has his attention he appears enraptured by her as they spin, her hand trailing across the outside of his thigh barely visible in the folds of her skirt.

After the pageant the gentlemen hurry out to prepare for the joust and I see the King walk over to Thomas Boleyn who is standing by the window, watching the proceedings with hawk like attention and a face like a statue. The King is gesturing passionately, and one hand waves towards us.

'What do you think is going on over there?' Anne appears behind my shoulder out of nowhere

'Jeez woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'You do talk such wonderful nonsense' she laughs 'But as you predicted the King was most attentive, and now it seems he is asking father something'

We both look over and the King is gesturing passionately, and one hand waves towards us. Then Boleyn is smiling and kissing the King's hand, bowed over as the King walks away to the joust. He stands upright and walks over towards us, still grinning like a cat that got the cream.

'Anne, the King himself has invited you to court to serve as lady in waiting to her majesty.' He declares as soon as we are within earshot. 'Your _dear_ friend has also been invited; I tried to get the King to consider your sister in her place but he was most insistent on it.' The disappointment is evident in his voice. Anne clasps my hand and smiles demurely but I can feel her shaking with excitement.

A horn blasts and a cheer rises amongst the crowd as those of us left inside are caught up in a throng pressing towards the doors as the joust begins.


End file.
